Hospital Psiquiátrico
by Aurora De Logan
Summary: Tal vez un hospital psiquiátrico no era la mejor opción. Tal vez debió quedarse en casa y morir lentamente. O tal vez ahí era donde moriría lentamente...
1. No sé como saben pero lo saben

_No poseo a Los Jóvenes Titanes… pero eso es bastante obvio._

* * *

><p>-Llegó ayer.<p>

-¿Por qué está aquí?

La pregunta sería: ¿Por qué escuchaba tantas voces? No entendía que hacía ahí. O en dónde estaba. Ni cómo había llegado ahí. Lo único que sabía era que una cegadora luz no me dejaba ver y que mi espalda yacía sobre algo duro y frío. No recuerdo nada. No recuerdo lo que pasó antes de esto.

-Necesita ayuda.

¿Ayuda? Trato de levantarme, pero todo el cuerpo me duele.

-Oh, está despertando.

Siento unas manos en mis brazos ayudándome a levantarme. Poco a poco mi vista se fue aclarando. Me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca. Piso, techo, paredes: todo era blanco. Solo había una mesa de metal en la que yo me encontraba acostada y dos personas. Traté de sentarme en el borde de la mesa, pero perdí un poco de equilibrio por un mareo leve.

-Tenga cuidado ¿señorita…? –un hombre alto, moreno, cara alargada y ojos café oscuro preguntó mi nombre. Tenía una barba negra que abarcaba el mismo espacio que abarcaba su boca. Vestía una túnica blanca. En el bolsillo del pecho de esta había un pequeño bordado con forma de un foco amarillo. Y debajo del foco había un nombre bordado negro. No alcanzaba a leer lo que decía.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –pregunté ignorando su pregunta.

La mujer que me ayudo a levantarme se acercó a mí. Era gordita y tenía el aspecto de una abuelita dulce. Vestía ropas que daban la impresión que salió de una caricatura antigua. Con su cabello rojo recogido en un chongo firme, sonreía dulcemente.

-Oh querida, soy la Doctora Mae, pero puedes decirme Mamá Puedo –dijo la señora con una voz dulce - y él es el Doctor Luz –agrego señalando al hombre.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta –repliqué secamente.

-Estás aquí por que necesitas ayuda –respondió el hombre moreno.

-¿Qué les hace creer que yo necesito ayuda? –pregunté mirando a los dos adultos.

-Las preguntas para después –fue la única respuesta por parte del hombre- Doctora Mae, ¿puede llevar a la adorable señorita? –preguntó a la señora con un toque de sarcasmo en la palabra 'adorable'.

-Claro Doctor –contestó la señora Mae y me ayudó a pararme-. Ven querida. –dijo. Me tomó del brazo izquierdo y me encaminó hacia una puerta.

Salimos de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos antes para llegar a un pasillo no muy largo completamente blanco. Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar a otra puerta blanca. La señora Mae la abrió revelando un patio circular.

El patio era completamente blanco y estaba techado. Había un tragaluz que dejaba pasar un poco de luz solar. Había una fuente circular que parecía una glorieta, estaba rodeada por dos hileras de varios tipos de flores. En las paredes había puertas, cada una tenía una placa metálica gris que decía para qué servía el cuarto. Al final del patio había un pasillo muy ancho en el que también había puertas. Empecé a leer las placas el ellas.

**_-Slade Wilson -_**

**_-Kidley Walton-_**

**_-Gnark McClosky-_**

**_-Melva Lee-_**

**_-Billy Novakovich-_**

**_-Nicole Hawkings-_**

**_-Garfield Logan-_**

La Doctora Mae detuvo su caminar en frente de la última puerta.

-Aquí es, cariño –dijo dulcemente

Mi puerta de encontraba en frente de la puerta de un tal Garfield Logan y a un lado de alguien llamada Nicole. No los conocía.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda? –me preguntó

-Roth, Rachel Roth –dije fijando mi vista en la placa de en frente.

**_'_****_GARFIELD LOGAN'_**

* * *

><p>Escuché un tocar en la puerta de la que sería mi habitación. Mi cuarto era oscuro, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y estaban acolchonadas, al igual que el piso. Una tabla de metal volada con un suave colchón servía de cama, los bordes de la tabla de metal estaban (al igual que todo lo demás) acolchonados. Abrí la puerta y encontré a la sonriente señora Mae.<p>

-Es hora de la comida, cariño –me dijo

-Claro –respondí no-muy-alegremente y salí de la habitación.

Al empezar a caminar la doctora Mae habló:

-Me gustan tus ojos, querida –me dijo. Levanté una ceja en confusión. Jamás alguien me había dicho algo como eso.

Mis ojos son de un color azul oscuro, casi morado. Hacen perfecto contraste con mi piel grisácea. Y perfecta combinación con mi cabello corto teñido de morado.

-¿Gracias? –respondí algo incómoda.

Caminamos hasta llegar al patio y nos adentramos en un corto pasillo. Al final había una puerta con la escritura _'comedor'. _Entramos.

Adentro de la enorme habitación había seis personas sentadas en una mesa y un asiento se encontraba libre. La Doctora Mae me dijo que me sentara y obedecí.

En frente de mi había una niñita pequeña rubia de ojos azules. Su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas que caían sobre su cuello. Vestía una blusa blanca y una falda rosa. ¿Qué hacía aquí? No podía tener más de diez años.

-Hola, soy Melva –me dijo saludándome con la mano. En respuesta asentí con la cabeza.

Junto a la pequeña Melva estaba una muchacha de más o menos mi edad. Su cabello teñido de rosa estaba atado en una forma muy extraña, yo lo llamaría: dos coletas encima de su cabeza pero la verdad parecían más dos cuernos. Estaba vestida con un vestido negro de manga larga y tenía una gargantilla negra con un dije circular morado. Sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de contacto rosas penetraban.

-Nicole Hawkings –dijo extendiéndome la mano. La tomé y la sacudió ligeramente.- Él es Kidley –añadió señalando a un chico junto a ella.

El chico junto a ella era muy pálido. Tenía el cabello negro y orejas un poco puntiagudas. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color rojizo. Tenía una camisa de manga larga gris y encima tenía una playera azul marino. Él solo se limitó a mirarme por un segundo antes de dirigir la mirada hacia la mesa.

En la esquina de la mesa se encontraba un hombre algo adulto. Tenía el cabello café oscuro bien peinado con goma. Estaba perfectamente afeitado. Su traje negro con partes resaltadas en naranja estaba pulcramente planchado. Sus ojos casi negros se encontraron con los míos por un segundo. Desvié la vista ante su mirada penetrante.

-Slade Wilson, un placer conocerte –dijo aún con su vista fija en mí.

Volví mis ojos hacía él y asentí con la cabeza.

En frente del señor llamado Slade se encontraba un muchacho extremadamente delgado. Tenía el cabello café claro y ojos igualmente café claro. Vestía una playera roja con un signo de división en ella.

-Somos Billy. Billy Novakovich –dijo el chico. ¿'Somos'?

Junto al tal Billy estaba sentado un chico muy musculoso. Su cabello negro llegaba hasta un poco más abajo que sus hombros. Poseía ojos café muy escuro. Y su fisonomía me recordaba un poco a un cavernícola. Vestía una playera del mismo color de su piel que al principio me dio la impresión que no tenía puesta una playera.

-Gnark –fue lo que dijo mirando hacía su regazo.

-Tranquilo Gnark, todo está bien –dijo un chico junto a él.

El chico que estaba entre Gnark y yo era de mi edad, estaba segura, tal vez un año mayor que yo. Era rubio y su cabello tenía unos pocos resaltados verdes. Sus ojos eran verde intenso, parecían poseer todas las tonalidades de verde que podían existir. Tenía pequeñas y casi invisibles pequitas en su nariz. Y al parecer una sonrisa permanente. De su perfecta dentadura sobresalía un pequeño y afilado colmillo. Vestía una playera verde que tenía estampadas las huellas de patitas de perro en blanco.

-Es un poco… tímido –dijo volteándome a ver.- Garfield, puedes llamarme Gar –agregó con una gran sonrisa estirando la mano hacía mí.

Tomé su mano y él la sacudió ligeramente.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –me preguntó Nicole

-Rachel –le contesté.

-¿Rachel? Me gusta ese nombre –dijo Melva.

-¿Te llaman de alguna manera? –Preguntó Billy.- A nosotros nos llaman Billy Numeroso.

Tenía sentido. El chico hablaba de sí mismo en plural.

-Algunos me llaman Raven –dije simplemente

-A mí me gusta –dijo Melva refiriéndose a mi nombre

-Mejor quedémonos con Rachel, me gusta más. –comentó Nicole

-Como sea –dije

-Tic-tac, el tiempo se agota –murmuró a si mismo Slade. ¿Qué querría decir con eso?

En ese momento llegó un grupo de personas con bandejas de comida. Nos colocaron a cada uno la bandeja en frente. Cada bandeja contenía un plato de lo que parecía puré de papas, una pequeña ración de carne seca y un plato de verduras aguadas. A un lado había un vaso con agua. Todos empezaron a comer menos yo. El aspecto de la 'comida' de aquí no me agradaba. No me agradaba para nada.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no está envenenado? –pregunté a nadie en específico levantando mi vista de mi plato.

-Si estuviera envenenado ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí –respondió Nicole burlescamente

-Gnark –dijo Gnark

Dirigí mi vista a mi plato nuevamente. Esto seguramente tenía un sabor horrible. Tomé el tenedor y recogí un poco de puré de papas. Tentativamente me lo llevé a la boca y lo probé. Sabía a nada. No tenía sabor. Escuché una risita a un lado de mí.

-Rae, si esperas algún sabor te vas a decepcionar mucho –dijo Garfield entre risas. ¿Acaba de llamarme 'Rae'?

-Rachel –corregí

-¿Has escuchado alguna vez que la comida de los hospitales es horrible? Pues no mienten –comentó Garfield ganando una pequeña risa de Melva.

¿Hospital? ¿Estoy en un hospital? Si, el lugar tiene pinta de asilo. Pero no esperaba que fuera un hospital.

-¿Hospital? ¿Hospital de qué? –pregunté

Nadie me respondió.

-Garfield ¿Hospital de qué? –volví a preguntar

La mirada de Garfield estaba perdida. Como si hubiera caído en una especie de trance.

-Necesitas ayuda Raven –se escuchó la siniestra voz del señor Slade.

-Es lo que todos me han dicho, quiero respuestas concretas –dije a punto de perder la paciencia

-Necesitas ayuda desesperadamente –volvió a decir el señor con voz calmada

-¡NO! ¡Quiero una maldita respuesta! ¡Quiero saber dónde estoy y porqué estoy aquí exactamente! –dije levantándome de mi silla y golpeando mi puño en la mesa

-¡Doctora! –Slade llamó a la mujer

-¡TU SABES PORQUE ESTAMOS AQUI! ¡DIMELO! –empecé a caminar hacia el hombre hasta que dos pares de manos me sujetaron por los codos. Dos guardias de seguridad me tomaron y arrastraron hasta la puerta. Traté de zafarme de su agarre mas no podía.

-Rachel, cariño, ven. Vamos a tu habitación –la voz de la doctora Mae dijo dulcemente

-¡NO! ¡No hasta que alguien me responda! ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? –forcejeaba para zafarme inútilmente.

-Vamos, querida –La señora Mae decía mientras los guardias me llevaban a mi habitación.

Luego todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p>Desperté en el suelo de mi habitación. Me dolía la cabeza. La señora Mae estaba sentada en mi cama.<p>

-Oh no… -murmuré a mí misma

-Rachel, cariño, ven aquí. Necesitamos hablar. –dijo la doctora dando unas palmaditas en la cama justo a ella. Me levanté y caminé hacia ella. Me senté a un lado suyo y ella tomó mi mano.

-Rachel, estás aquí porque queremos ayudarte. Sabemos de tu condición. Sabemos lo que te pasa y estamos aquí para ayudarte.

¿Ellos lo sabían? ¿Cómo?

-¿Cómo lo saben? –la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que lo pudiera evitar. No era como que lo quería evitar de todos modos.

-Tu madre nos pidió ayuda. Ella nos dijo que si podíamos ayudarte y nosotros aceptamos –respondió la señora Mae

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté temiendo la respuesta

La señora Mae dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de hablar

-En un hospital psiquiátrico…

Esa era la respuesta que temía.

-¿Y qué hacen todos ellos aquí? –pregunté refiriéndome a las demás personas ahí.

-Necesitan ayuda, al igual que tú

-¿Puedo caminar por los pasillos?

-Somos muy ligeros aquí. De vez en cuando, sí podrás, pero estarás acompañada de alguno de los otros pacientes.

-¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Cuando estés lista, cariño. Cuando estés lista.

Dicho eso salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, SÉ que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero no pude resistir esta idea. Díganme qué opinan acerca de la idea. ¿Es buena? ¿Es mala? Ustedes díganme. Agradecería sus reviews y los espero ansiosa. Ustedes tienen la decisión de elegir si quieren que continúe o no. Y (ahora sí) les prometo actualizar mis otros fics pronto. Si tiene preguntas pueden o dejármela en un review o por mensaje privado y les responderé.<strong>

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**~Aurora de Logan **


	2. Deja a tu imaginación volar y no volverá

_Ustedes saben que las cosas que imaginan no son reales ¿verdad? Bueno… pueden __**imaginar **__que Los Jóvenes Titanes me pertenecen. _

* * *

><p>Desperté con los agudos gritos de una pequeña voz. Me levanté y caminé hacia a puerta de metal. La abrí y al momento me arrepentí pues lo gritos se intensificaron y un dolor intenso invadió mi cabeza.<p>

–¡Sí es real! Es real. –gritaba la pequeña niña.

–Melva, Bobby no es real –dijo la doctora Mae

Un doctor alto pálido con ojos negros sujetaba a Melva. Era alto y en la frente tenía unas marcas que parecían cicatrices. Sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la niña estaban apretados firmemente, imposibilitando su escape. Melva daba patadas y golpes al aire gritando "Si es real" una y otra vez.

–Doctor Fix-It ¿podría llevar a la pequeña Melva al Cuarto Relajante? –ordenó la doctora Mae

El doctor asintió y empezó a caminar hacia el centro del lugar aún sujetando a la niña. Luego caminó al pasillo que estaba enfrente de en donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Entró a una puerta al final del pasillo y la cerro con un golpe tras él.

–¡Si es real! ¡Tú no lo puedes ver porque eres una persona mala y fea! –seguía gritando Melva.

Sus gritos se ahogaban tras la puerta del pasillo por el que el Doctor Fix-It había llevado a la niña. Seguía escuchándolos pero con una intensidad mucho menor. De un momento a otro los gritos se apagaron, abriendo paso a un perturbador silencio sepulcral. Unos pocos segundos pasaron y se escuchó un golpe seco. Después nada. Ni un susurro, un grito. Nada.

Despegué mis ojos de la puerta y vi que Garfield estaba en el umbral de su puerta. Sus ojos adheridos a la puerta por la que Melva y el Doctor habían desaparecido. Pude ver en sus ojos esmeraldas una pizca de lástima. Garfield cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza sutilmente. Luego los volvió a abrir para dirigirlos a mí.

–Hola Rae –dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

No lograba comprender cómo es que hace apenas dos segundos estaba todo conmovido y ahora estaba sonriéndome cómo idiota.

Decidí ignorar el apodo y responder

–Garfield…

–Buenos días mis queridos –intervino la Doctora Mae–. Es hora del desayuno, vamos.

* * *

><p>Melva aún no llegaba. Tras desaparecer detrás de esa puerta no volvió a salir. Todos estaban callados por la falta de la niña. Yo solo llevaba un día aquí, posiblemente menos, pero sentía su ausencia. En el desayuno fue bastante extraño no escuchar su risita por las bromas de Garfield. Era extraño que, cuando levantaba la vista, no la encontrara ahí sonriéndole a nada. Quise preguntarle a la señora Mae que había pasado con ella, pero ella sólo me decía que necesitaba ayuda. No me sorprendió que me dejara con más dudas de las que ya tenía.<p>

Los gritos de Melva aún me intrigaban. _"Bobby sí es real"_ ¿Quién era Bobby y por qué los señores le decían que no era real? Podía ser su amigo imaginario. No lo sé.

–Vamos Roth, tenemos cita –el Doctor Luz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta. Rodando mis ojos seguí al señor por los pasillos. Caminamos, caminamos, y caminamos. Al parecer el lugar era más amplio de lo que se veía. Llegamos a un cuarto con una placa metálica igual que las otras.

**"****Experimento uno: Imaginación."**

Está bien, debo admitir que esa prueba tiene el peor nombre en la historia de los nombres de las pruebas. Me suena a ese capítulo descerebrado de Bob Esponja que veían los niños de mi jardín de niños en el que están en una caja e imaginan que es un portal mágico a mil lugares. O algo así; jamás me gustaron ese tipo de… programas.

Entramos a un cuarto. Había y sillón beige y una mesa cuadrada de metal gris con dos sillas paralelas.

–Siéntate –me dijo el doctor Luz–. Ahora viene el doctor que te atenderá.

El doctor luz se retiró, dejándome sola en la habitación blanca. No había mucho que hacer. Sólo estaba sentada en una silla de metal esperando a alguien que no tengo idea que me va a hacer. Pocos minutos después entró una señora con cabello negro. Sus ojos eran café muy oscuro, su piel era clara y sus labios estaban pintados de un color carmesí intenso. Vestía unas mallas ajustadas negras con verde. Debajo de su bata blanca había una blusa ceñida negra y vede.

–Buenos días. Soy la doctora Fabiola mejor conocida como Phobia.

¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? ¿_'Phobia'_? Nombre ridículo, prueba ridícula.

–Rachel Roth –dije monótonamente.

–Rachel… –repitió ella.

La doctora Phobia tomó asiento en la silla en frente de mí. Esparció tres hojas blancas en la mesa que contenían dibujos. La primera hoja tenía un cuervo, la segunda una camino de rocas en lo que parecía ser el espacio, pero con estrellas rojas. La faltante tenía dibujadas diez chicas con capa y leotardo. Cada una de un color diferente: rosa, gris, verde, roja, naranja, amarilla, morado claro, café, blanca y azul rey. Todas tenían un leotardo negro con un cinturón amarillo y rojo de bolitas y la capucha de la capa estaba arriba cubriendo la mitad de sus rostros. Las escaneé rápidamente, sin prestarles atención realmente y luego regresé a ver a los ojos oscuros de Phobia.

–Rachel… hoy quiero que hagas una historia con estos tres dibujos que ves aquí.

Espera un momento… yo leí un libro sobre esto. Era de un señor que tenía retraso mental y hacían esta prueba para ver que tanto era su coeficiente intelectual. ¿¡Acaso creen que estoy aquí porque estoy retasada!? O sea… no, ni yo sé porque estoy aquí. Pero sí sé que no soy retrasada.

–¿Qué tipo de prueba es esta? –Pregunté con burla retóricamente– Esta es una prueba para la gente con retraso mental, no para lo que yo tengo. No soy idiota, muchas gracias. –terminé sarcásticamente. ¿Quién se creía para ponerme a hacer babosadas?

–Rachel, necesitamos esto para ayudarte…

–Si… ¿saben? Ayudarían más si me dijeran que significa eso.

–Significa que necesitas ayuda –dijo ella con expresión entre irritada y cansada.

–Si sé lo que significa 'ayudarte'. A lo que se refieren eso lo que no sé.

–Rachel, sólo haz el ejercicio.

–¿Por qué debería? –pregunté desafiante.

–¡Rachel! ¡Sé que no quieres estar aquí! Lo puedo entender, estás desesperada por saber que está pasando. Tú no quieres estar aquí y yo no quiero trabajar contigo haciendo todo a regañadientes, así que te voy a pedir que pongas de tu cooperación. Si cooperas podremos terminar más rápido esto.

–Está bien… –murmuré son un resoplido.

–Muy bien, ahora haz lo que te pedí.

Observé las imágenes mejor y de pronto vino a mi memoria un recuerdo, un flashback. Me paré y caminé hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocara con la pared fría, mi vista fija en la imagen de las diez figuras humanas. Sentía como empezaba a hiperventilar, mis manos se volvieron un poco sudorosas y mis ojos se agrandaron. Yo conocía esas figuras. Ellas eran…

–¿Rachel? –preguntó la doctora parándose de la silla y dando unos pasos hacia mí.

–No puedo hacerlo... –dije en un susurro, mi vista fija en el dibujo.

–Rachel te pido que te vengas y hagamos el ejercicio, por favor –dijo la Phobia posando su mano en el respaldo de la silla en la que yo estaba sentada.

–¡No puedo! –dije posando mi vista en sus ojos.

–¿Por qué no?

–Por… porque… ellas son… –no pude decir más.

–Rachel, por favor ven aquí –Phobia me tomó de los brazos y suavemente me encaminó hacia la silla.

Me sentó y fijé mi vista en el dibujo de nuevo. Vi por el rabillo de mi ojo como la doctora tomaba su silla y la colocaba en el lado junto a mí en la mesa.

–Ahora Rachel, por favor inventa la historia. –Me dijo la doctora tomando una pluma y colocando su mano lista para escribir en un cuaderno.

–El cuervo…

Titubeé un poco, sentía que ellos sabían lo que esos dibujos significaban para mí. Mostraban algo. Mostraban lo que yo hacía en este lugar.

–El cuervo caminaba por el camino de rocas. No sabía qué hacía ahí, solo recuerda que su mente había muerto… no, no había muerto. Estaba en una especie de trance, recordaba lo que la habían hecho, la forma en la que lo habían torturado. También recordaba….

* * *

><p><em>(Desde aquí los capítulos continúan en tercera persona, o 'Normal POV')<em>

–Reporte –habló una voz oculta en las sombras

–Melva sigue en aislamiento. Todo bien con los pacientes Logan, Wilson y Hawkings. La doctora Kole no ha logrado mucho progreso con Gnark. Novakovich sigue en La Liberación. Con Walton nada nuevo.

–¿Qué hay de Roth? –pregunto la figura

–Experimento uno fue exitoso. Logró asociar las imágenes con _ellas._

–¿Qué tanto las relacionó?

–Ella lo describió, describió su situación. –dijo Phobia

–Ella sabe por qué se encuentra aquí, solo tiene miedo de admitirlo –dijo la figura.

–O una de **ellas** estaba presente cuando llegó. Recuerde que ellas bloquean ciertas partes de…

–¡Rachel estaba inconsciente cuando llegó! –interrumpió la figura.

–¡Porque la tuvimos que sedar! Cuando su madre la trajo estaba luchando y gritando para zafarse de los guardias y regresar a su casa –dijo Phobia–. Ellas lo están bloqueando.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura que **ellas **tienen algo que ver?

–Por la forma en que reaccionó cuando las vio. Rachel las reconoció y las relacionó con lo que ella tiene. ¡Además la historia que ella inventó era lo que ella pasó!

La figura se quedó un momento en silencio. Después habló:

–Mañana quiero que vea a Mod. Necesitamos ver qué nos puede decir cuando no esté atenta.

–Entendido –respondió Phobia.

* * *

><p>–¿Qué pasó con Melva? –preguntó Rachel a Nicole.<p>

Desde que la vio entrar en ese cuarto no sabía nada de ella. Nadie la mencionaba, no parecía que su ausencia haya afectado a nadie. Actuaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si la pequeña niña no hubiera existido nunca.

–No lo sé. Siempre que alguien entra ahí, se escucha El Golpe. En un tiempo regresan… pero ya no son los mismos de antes. –contestó la chica de cabello rosado.

–¿Quién ha entrado ahí?

–Wykkyd, digo… Kidley. El solía hablar, pero entró ahí y no lo ha hecho desde que salió. Solo dijo una sola cosa justo después de salir: _'Wykkyd'_

Rachel sintió un poco de tristeza por Kidley (aunque claro que no lo demostró). No podía imaginar lo que era entrar ahí. ¿Qué pasaría con Melva? No quería imaginar que tanto cambiaría. No la llegó a conocer mucho, pero aun así sentía que extrañaría a la pequeña niña si cambiaba. Sentía en ella una pizca de alegría, un poco de esperanza. Ella era como la pequeña chispa de luz que iluminaba el lugar. Su risita dulce daba la sensación de vida. Y sin ella ¿cómo sería? No podía imaginarlo.

–Pero igual, no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. El Golpe te transforma. No quiero entrar para averiguarlo.

_'__El Golpe'. _Sonaba misterioso y un poco escalofriante. Pero, suponía que todo ahí lo era. No era lo primero que la dejaba con dudas en la mente. Y hay muchas cosas sobre el hospital que todavía no sabía.

* * *

><p>–¿Qué hiciste con la niña Fix-It? –preguntó el doctor Luz al hombre.<p>

–Solo un poco de Imaginatium… su dosis regular. Sigue sin poder saber qué es real y qué no.

–Esa niña no progresa… tendremos que darle algo más. Cada vez son más sus episodios.

–¿Lo que le dimos a Walton? –preguntó Fix-It

–Todavía no, tenemos que ver que tal sigue, pero si es necesario ve preparando dos jeringas. Imaginatium y Especulization* combinadas y una de sedante.

–Claro –dijo el doctor pálido saliendo de la oscura sala.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Martes 12 noviembre. 21:00 horas._

_Experimento uno. Paciente siete. Resultado: Exitoso_.

_Experimento cinco. Paciente cuatro. Resultado: Fallido._

_Experimento dos. Paciente dos. Resultado: Fallido._

_Experimento cinco. Paciente tres. Resultado: Exitoso._

_Paciente Lee: Aislamiento, posible tratamiento medicinal. Imaginatium. Especulization._

_Paciente Roth: Progresando. Experimento uno: Imaginación, completo. Proceder."_

* * *

><p><strong>Wooop Capítulo dos. Así que recibí muchos reviews positivos sobre esta historia y no podía decir que no continuaría. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Y seguramente me odiarán por todas las dudas que dejé… pero así es más interesante la historia. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Decidme por favor. <strong>

**¡Pregunta aleatoria!: ¿Ya leyeron o vieron 'Flores para Algernon'? Si no lo han hecho les recomiendo verla o leerla. Esta linda. De ahí saqué la idea para el experimento de Rachel de este capítulo. **

***Imaginatium. Especulization: Son medicamentos que yo inventé. Serán explicados en capítulos posteriores. **

**¿Qué tal un review? **

**Nos leemos pronto:**

**~Aurora de Logan **


End file.
